Jimmy Timmy Power Hour: The Power of Two
Jimmy Timmy Power Hour: The Power of Two is a parody of Disney's Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Cast of Characters Jimmy Neutron - Mickey Mouse Timmy Turner - Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Trixie Tang - Ortensia the Cat Cosmo - Gremlin Gus Anti-Cosmo - Gremlin Prescott Denzel Crocker - The Mad Doctor Jorgen Von Strangle - Yen Sid Francis - Big Bad Pete, Small Pete, Petetronic, Pete Pan Chester McBadBat - Animatronic Donald Veronica Star - Animatronic Daisy A.J. - Animatronic Goofy Binky - Gremlin Jamface Story One day in Dimmsdale, out of nowhere, an earthquake strikes the city, and part of a building was about to squish Timmy, but a spider robot stops it. Then, Crocker appears inside it and says he's seen the error of his ways (in a musical way) and gets Timmy to join him, but Trixie and Cosmo have some suspisions about Crocker. So, they built a device to bring Jimmy back to Dimmsdale. After getting past Jorgen's Lab, Jimmy gets to the castle where he meets up with Timmy, Trixie, and Cosmo. Timmy tells them that Crocker told him that they're being attacked by creatures that are part-Blot, part-Animatronic, and all bad. Then, the castle starts to fall apart, and they try to get out. After they escape, they catch a train ride to downtown Dimmsdale, where they run into Crocker, which starts to sing to Jimmy that he's changed his ways. Cosmo says that they need to fix their teleporting projectors and wonders if Binky can help them. During the mission, they go to the joke factory to meet Anti-Cosmo. After they fix the projectors, Jimmy and Timmy gets a message from Crocker to hurry to his lab immediatly. When they get there, he's nowhere to be seen. But then, a giant Robot Dragon starts to attack them. After they beat the dragon, they approach Crocker when his animatronic parts broke down. They return to downtown Dimmsdale and Small Francis tells them that someone put chatter teeth in the projector pipes to sabatoge the projectors. They find out that Anti-Cosmo broke the projectors, and they get to his arena to battle his machines. After they are destroyed, Veronica, Crocker, and Francis appear to put Anti-Cosmo in prison, and Crocker announces that to celebrate the end of the earthquakes, he's gonna build a new ride attraction. After visiting Anti-Cosmo in jail, Jimmy, Timmy, and Cosmo goes to find out who made him go bad on them. They reach Crocker's attic, and sees that someone trapped Binky in a cage. They free him, and they go inside a mysterious room where they find out Crocker's secret plan to destroy Dimmsdale. Realized that they were fooled, Timmy and Jimmy goes to Crocker's new attraction to see that he kidnapped their friends and placed them in thinner falls. Then, Jimmy and Timmy goes to stop Crocker's machines. Ending # 1 After defeating Crocker's spider, it starts to slide off down the thinner pool, and Timmy goes to rescue him. Then, a robotic-Crocker grabs his hand meaning that if he goes down, Timmy's going with him. Then, Jimmy pulls out his paintbrush and spray Paint at Crocker, redeeming him with a second chance. The spider falls off the edge, but they get out just in time. Timmy and Jimmy rescued their friends from becoming inert. Then, Crocker learned that respect doesn't come from power, it comes from courage and love. After he learned the lesson, he became a full toon again. Ending # 2 After defeating Crocker's spider, it starts to slide off down the thinner pool, and Timmy goes to rescue him. Then, a robotic-Crocker grabs his hand meaning that if he goes down, Timmy's going with him. Then, Jimmy pulls out his paintbrush and sprays Thinner at Crocker, but it does no effect, then, Timmy pulls out his remote and shocks the lock of a thinner guardian siphon to rescue them while Crocker falls into the thinner pool along with his spider. After they rescue their friends, Jimmy and Timmy shares a friendship handshake. After Endings # 1 and 2 Timmy, Jimmy, Trixie, Cosmo, and Crocker(if sprayed with paint) returns to Dimmsdale where they put on a parade to celebrate them. During the parade, all the Francis' capture Anti-Cosmo and takes him inside a projector which ends in a cliffhanger. Category:Spin-offs